


One More Try...But...You Still Failed

by DarkenedHeart



Series: Another Mistake [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Barry!!!, Canon Divergence, Gen, Hurt/No Comfort, Mostly Julian POV, Poor Julian!, Third-Part, Unrequited Love, Why am I still writing such sad things?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: Julian decides to leave Central City for good.





	

Julian is officially done.

He's done being in Central City.

He's done being used by people who pretended to care about him.

At least in London, there weren't any _known_ Meta-Humans.

　

So Julian packs up every last piece of his life that he tried to make in the city.

He labels each and every card board box and fills out the paperwork for them to be taken care of.

He writes out an elegant, though professional, resignation letter and sends it through the mail to Captain Singh. He can't risk being seen by Barry if the man deigns to go into work. There's also the risk of being seen by Joe and that would almost be as bad.

　

Looking back at his soon-to-be empty apartment, Julian almost smiles at the relief that he should be feeling for letting another attachment go.

" _Should_ " being the operative word, of course.

Somehow leaving Central felt the same as leaving home.

It made him feel empty.

　

At the airport, Julian checks in at the desk just like every other passenger there.

He goes through every security measure like everyone else and waits in the uncomfortable seats as if there was nothing different about him.

　

As he leans down to double check that his carry-on tag is secured, he feels a gust of air and his already low spirits sink even further.

He knows it's Allen even before he looks up, but he still gathers the decency to look at the man before addressing him.

"Allen," he says carefully, glancing around to check for possible witnesses to their exchange. There's a mother and her twin boys a few seats to his right, a tattooed teenager one seat to his left and a handful of other random people milling about.

"So that's it?" Barry starts off. "You're just going to leave us? Them? The Team?"

"There is no team," Julian returns evenly, even though his blood boils in his veins. He rises to his feet, picking up his bag as he goes. "You lot only want me about to help you with your problems. Correction, you only want a human mouthpiece for a maniac." He inwardly congratulates himself for keeping his tone low, even though he wants to shout at the top of his voice with every fiber of his being. "You'll just have to pardon me for not wanting that."

"We need you, Julian," Allen pleads, stepping to the side with the blonde as he tries to walk away. "Please! I know I messed up. That's on me. I will completely understand and respect your wish to never want to talk to me again. But don't allow my selfishness to force you into making rash decisions."

"Rash decisions?" Julian returns hotly as he turns on the brunette. "Like forcing Savitar into my brain? Again? Against my wishes? My pleas?"

Allen's face falls, just like it had in Julian's apartment mere days ago.

Julian could almost find it in himself to pity the other man, if his heart wasn't already broken.

Instead, he steps away from those who would overhear him and allows Allen to follow.

When they stop beside the large window that showed part of the airstrip outside, Julian focuses on the feeling of warmth from the sunshine through the glass in order to get his final words out.

"I liked you, Allen. Really liked you. But I didn't trust you, so I put up walls to protect myself from you. Then you saved me from being used by Savitar and that feeling returned anew, stronger. You were with Iris, though, so I forced it back down. I contented myself with just being around you. Being able to see you and call you friend was enough. I even made a failed attempt to start something with Caitlin." Julian closes his eyes with a heavy breath. He swallows as he opens his eyes again, this time looking the speedster directly into his guilt-filled eyes. "You betrayed me though, Barry. You used me...In a way you should have known would break me. But maybe that's what you wanted. A broken man."

"Julian-"

The blonde raises a hand, stopping Allen from speaking any further.

"I'm not interested in your placations, Allen," Julian says, eyes averted. "I thought I was to be the one to betray us...But I may just be the one who falls instead."

He turns and walks away with that, onto the plane that would take him away and back to the damaged part of his life he could handle....leaving the speedster to stare after him helplessly.

 

\---

 

**Author's Note:**

> **I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.**


End file.
